This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
As a result of environmental and other concerns, plastic containers, more specifically polyester and even more specifically polyethylene terephthalate (PET) containers, are being used more than ever to package numerous commodities previously supplied in glass containers. Manufacturers and fillers, as well as consumers, have recognized that PET containers are lightweight, inexpensive, recyclable and manufacturable in large quantities.
Blow-molded plastic containers have become commonplace in packaging numerous commodities. While current containers, container closures, and pouring inserts are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, current pouring inserts are often installed by a purchaser after opening the container. Such pouring inserts are inserted within the opening of the container to facilitate pouring. In some instances, a pouring insert may be installed at the bottler in a multi-part operation, which is time consuming and increases the expense of the container. For example, first the container is filled, then the pouring insert is attached to the container, and then a closure is attached over the pouring insert to close and seal the container. The present teachings provide an improved closure assembly for a container that addresses deficiencies in the art, and provides numerous advantages.